


The Brewed Awakening

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: I went through and reviewed the material, making a few changes that I felt would make the story flow better. It's been a while since I've posted/updated. I hope you enjoy.





	The Brewed Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I went through and reviewed the material, making a few changes that I felt would make the story flow better. It's been a while since I've posted/updated. I hope you enjoy.

Ianto Jones is the overworked owner of the Brewed Awakening Coffee Shop frequented by many as it was on a busy stretch of road in Canary Wharf. One such regular was a mysterious Captain Jack Harkness. The man had just shown up out of the blue one day and ordered a coffee, leaving Ianto awe-struck at the sight of the handsome man. It was a few months ago that he first caught sight of Jack. He highly doubted that the man even knew he existed yet Ianto had made a point out of making certain Jack’s coffee was prepared before he could answer and it always seemed to catch Jack off guard, leaving Ianto smirking triumphantly. He was in love – despite what he’d claim to anyone else.

It had been a year and he was still in as much of a bind when it came to Jack, even when the man disappeared for weeks at a time. Jack had been flirting with him for months now – give or take time spent off in other countries for reasons of gathering intelligence. This time when Jack came back, however, his arm was in a sling and he could see the worry that flickered in the man’s expression. Jack smirked a little at the thought. Ianto had just finished writing something on Jack’s coffee cup and was busy preparing the drink of choice. Jack caught himself checking Ianto over, noticing how the suit was well-tailored and it looked amazing on the man though a suit and tie was a bit overkill for a coffee shop. Ianto handed him the cup after a few minutes, assuring him that there wasn’t any need to pay and that this one was ‘on the house’. It didn’t take him long to figure out why. On the cup, there was a phone number written in sharpie and Jack glanced at the barista before winking and going to leave as he usually did.  
It was hours later, around closing time when Ianto’s cell phone rang. He’d almost forgotten that he’d left his phone number on Jack’s cup. Sure enough when he pulled out his phone to glance over the number, it was unknown and he answered, hoping for just a fraction of a second that it was Jack.

“Hello?” Jack’s voice came over the line, the smirk almost evident in the way his voice carried.

“Hello.” Ianto responded cheerily.

“This number was on my coffee cup from this morning. I assume this belongs to the cute barista at the Brewed Awakening?”

Ianto was thankful that it was only a voice call – otherwise the other would have seen the obvious blush making its way across his cheeks.  
“Y-yes. My name’s Ianto, by the way...I’m not certain if I told you that before...” He rambled a bit, going through several subjects, eventually landing on the question he’d wanted to express before all of this. “Uhm... Do you happen to have any plans for the evening?”

The question came as a bit of a shock given the rambling but Jack chuckled softly, finding the manner cute, if anything else.

“Nothing, I suppose. Was gonna go out for drinks.”

“Would you like to join me for dinner?” Ianto asked carefully.

“This a date?” Jack chuckled again, only causing Ianto’s blush to reach the tips of his ears.

“I-if you want?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve been out. I could go for a date.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up at seven, then?”

Ianto couldn’t deny the fact that his heart was racing. He’d finally gotten the courage up to ask the man he’d been crushing on for what amounted to years on a date and even more than that, the invitation was accepted. Jack’s sudden – almost nervous – chuckle.  
“That sounds perfect. I’m bad at conversation, hope you’ll excuse that.”  
“For those pretty Welsh vowels, I think it can be excused.” Jack grinned.  
“Goodbye, Jack. I’ll see you in a few hours.”


End file.
